Samson
Hero Name: Samson Secret Identity: unk Age: approx 4,000 years old (appears to be in mid-twenties) Place of Birth: unknown planet/dimension Height: 7'4 Weight: 625lbs. Hair: Black Eyes: gold Race: unk deity race History Samson comes from an ancient god-race created by an ancient and dark god known as Dominion. This race of ancient gods was created for the purpose of liberating other worlds/realms from the evil influence of Dominion’s eternal enemies. The gods ventured to various realms, defeating each realm’s pantheons and cultivating the beliefs of each world’s inhabitants in the name of their benevolent Father. Once the liberated world’s inhabitants have reached the pinnacle of their development, the gods would leave…travelling to the next realm/world to start the process again. Some gods enjoyed their roles as benevolent guardians, liberating the innocent and guiding them down the true path to enlightenment. Other gods enjoyed the thrill of battle, clashing with divine forces and engaging in epic combat. Whatever their views, they were dedicated to their Father and their mission to spread his good graces and wisdom wherever needed. Samson was the last “born” of the gods. With that, he was the least like his Father. Dominion was a stern father, distant and never offering assistance or answering “prayers” as he felt his bestowing life and the divine powers each god possessed all that one needed to survive the life destined for the gods. Regardless of his differences with his Father, Samson loved him completely. Possessing a noble, caretaking nature, Samson took the role of “guardian” for those under his care. Be it a world and its inhabitants, or his brothers and sisters, he ensured everyone’s safety and wellbeing. It was over thousands of years that he eventually came to love one above all others, her name was Ari’el. Ari’el was a woman of uncommon grace and beauty. Samson and Ari’el enjoyed an innocent and pure love transcending mortality and divinity. However, the time came for Samson and his godly brothers and sisters to move on. Distraught, Samson races back to Ari’el’s world hoping to transform her…enabling her to travel the cosmos as a god and eternally by his side. His dreams, his heart and beliefs are shattered. Arriving at Ari’el’s homeworld, Samson bears witness to his Father devouring the planet and its people. Ari’el is gone. The shock of what he sees is felt by his siblings. Connected as they are, the horror of their Father’s betrayal is revealed to them. Compelled by a gamut of emotions, the gods speed to Samson’s side. Finally understanding that their Father had used them to cull all resistance on worlds his father intended to devour, the gods united to prevent their Father’s dark designs from destroying any more worlds. Ultimately, their efforts resulted in Dominion being exiled to a barren realm and their godly essence being scattered throughout space and time. Samson arrived on Earth approximately 1792 B.C. The affect of the transport to Earth transformed his divine body, making him appear as a 15 year old boy. With no memory of his past life, confused, powerless and alone, Samson found himself wandering the lush forests of the Euphrates, near the great city of Babylon. Befriending a native Asiatic lion, Samson was soon discovered by a wandering band of nomads. Given the name Asad (Persian name for ‘lion’), Samson is adopted by the nomads and eventually makes his home in Babylon. Samson matures into a great man. Having found love, becoming a husband and father, he suffers tragedy when his family is violently taken from him by marauders. Swearing vengeance and forsaking his belief in the gods of that age, he shatters a divine totem (The Stone of Hummurhabi), reawakening his divine powers and abilities. Over the years, Samson was wandered the Earth. A dark, mysterious figure helping those in need, defeating other-worldly threats, protecting those who can’t protect themselves. In recent times, Samson served as a Marine during World War II. Keeping his powers and abilities secret, he at times discretely used them to protect those in his unit or to achieve an objective. It was during his time with his Marine unit that he earned the name "Samson" from his bunkmate, Ishmael Schmidt. While out on patrol, Samson and his unit were ambushed by a far superior Nazi force. The unit pinned down by enemy fire, Samson managed to single handedly overturn a Nazi artillary truck into the enemy position causing the artillary shells to explode and end the threat to his unit. The feat of strength earned the nickname and it stuck through the years. Word of Samson's accomplishments lead to his transfer to a covert meta-powered military unit comprised of allied metahumans. Able to openly use the full extent of his powers, Samson is given the opportunity to deal the Japanese a crushing blow. Assigned to find and elimate Japan's metahuman protector...Bushido, Samson finds himself face to face with a ghost from his past. Shocked by the revelation of Bushido's true identity, Samson's moment is short lived as his attention is caught by an object in the sky above. The US military used Samson to ferret out Japan's protector. In an effort to end the war and destroy any hope of metahuman retatliation on Bushido's part, a decision was made to drop a hydrogen bomb once Bushido was located. The goal was to kill Bushido and level Hiroshima. Samson would be considered an acceptable casualty. Samson notices the bomb and flys to intercept it before it reaches detonation altitude. Samson intercepts the bomb. Straining to slow it's decent, Samson manages to stop the bomb and begins to ascend when it suddenly EXPLODES. The blast makes history. Hiroshima is destroyed and Bushido is never seen again. Samson's remains are never found and it is believed his body atomized. What no one knows is that the blast hurled Samson miles away. Upon waking hours later, Samson is devoid of memory and power. He wanders the Japanese countryside and eventually finds his way to a small village that takes him in and nourishes his wounds. Months later, he sets out into the world, a man without memory, name, identity. However, as time passes, he learns he is not all he seems to be. Noticing he is not aging and slowly developing enhanced strength, endurance and agility, Samson atttempts to keep his abilities to himself until needed in the protection of others. Taking odd jobs and never settling in one place long enough for anyone to really know him, Samson lives a lone and solitary life. ''POWERS, ABILITIES and SKILLS'' Samson possesses meta-superhuman strength, endurance, reflexes, senses and a degree of invulnerability. Through great concentration, Samson is able to enhance his already formitable strength to limits which are to this date unknown. Though, enhancing his strength comes with a price. Doing so causes Samson to temporarily loose his sight. Samson posseses the ability to fly. Samson can attain speeds in excess of Mach 3. Samson is an immortal. As such, he does not require air, food or sleep. He does not age. He is immune to disease, poisons and toxins. Samson is a skilled combatant. His reflexes and natural ability allow Samson to observe an opponent's fighting style and form a style suited to counter his opponent's technique. Having spent hundreds of years wandering the Earth, Samson has learned from the great martial masters and carries their knowledge and wisdom into combat. Samson is a skilled cook and has taken to preparing many meals for his Peacekeeper family. Samson is also a skilled sculpter. Over the years, he's developed a flawless technique in working with solid metals. Given his strength, he's able to manipulate solid blocks of metal into true masterpieces. Critics marvel at the skill with which Samson can sculpt from metal what one could sculpt from marble. WEAKNESS Samson's powers and abilities are linked to his emotional state. Emotions such as fear and doubt cause Samson's powers and abilities to diminish. It is believed that the psychic trauma involved in his transformation from god to mortal and back to a being of divine power has fractured his psyche making him susceptible to emotional manipulation. The Hiroshima bomb caused Samson's current amnesia. Samson's fractured psyche protected itself by removing the incident and all past memories from his cognitive brain. Along with the memories, his brain shut down his powers. Only until recently have they been dormant. Time appears to be healing the psychological wounds and with that comes the slow restoration of his power. PERSONALITY ﻿ Since the explosion in Hiroshima and having no past memory, Samson is a loner. Slow to anger. Quiet and rarely speaking, Samson communicates a great deal with his eyes and body posture. Samson still manages to attract a great deal of attention and command respect. Samson takes notice of those in need and will take action to assist without being noticed. Making sure a homeless man has a meal for as long as he's in the area, repairing machines or homes while the owners are away, managing a harvest for an overworked farmer in the middle of the night. Samson does things because it's the right thing to do. Fame, fortune, gratitude are nothing. He's satisfied with his place in this world and enjoys being able to help. Should Samson regain his memories pre-Hiroshima.....it is unknown what affect they would have on his psyche, his spirit or his sanity. BACKSTORY ﻿ ﻿Samson Reborn: It is 1740 BC, Babylon. He stands in front of the large stone monument. The 8 foot tall obelisk stands in the center of the sprawling metropolis. Upon the obelisk are scribed the ancient laws handed to King Hammurabi by Shamash, the god of law, justice and salvation. The mighty King himself placed this stone in the center of his kingdom, a testament of his commitment to bring justice to his land and his people. The city is quiet. The recent unrest in the border cities motivates most town folk to seek the comfort of their homes once the sun sets. He is alone, his blue eyes tracing the script etched in the monument before him. The occasional breeze of cool, arid air does little to soothe the pain in his heart. He is a soldier, no more than 20 years old. A captain in the King’s army, he has spent the last three years in the borderlands, defending against a multitude of would-be conquerors attempting to rest rule of Babylonia from Hummurabi’s successor, King Samsu-iluna. Though undefeated, the effort of constant vigilance was taking its toll. He grasps a small totem, a lion carved 6 years ago as a gift for his son. The totem radiates warmth in his hand, the memory of his son causing his grim countenance to soften. The moment is brief, as the pain of losing his son again washes over him. He received word from the front line of his family’s death. Marauders swept through his home village laying waste to everyone and everything. King Samsu-iluna’s forces arrived to late and his wife and son perished. He was relieved of duty and allowed to attend to his family. Making the week’s long journey back to his home, he tended to his family’s remains and sanctified their bodies in the ways of their people. His wife and son were his heart. They defined him as a man, and his devotion as a husband and father drove him to survive against all odds while protecting Babylonia from peril. Though a victorious soldier, he was unable to protect that which he cherished most. That realization crushed him. Standing before him was a godly relic, affirming the principals of justice. But where was the justice in his devotion to his king at the cost of the lives of his family? How is justice served if Babylon remains safe but he would no longer feel his wife in his arms or see his son grow into a man? These questions weighed heavily on his heart. He squeezes his eyes shut, hoping to keep his tears from flooding forth. He places his hand on the cold stone. “What good is justice if there is no mercy?” Making a fist, he strikes the stone…“Damn you Shamash, damn you………” A glint of wetness catches his eye. His repeated striking of the stone has opened a large wound in his fist. Numb to the pain, he stops. Opening his hand, he sees his son’s gift awash in the blood of his wound. “Shamash, would that I could make others pay the price for this loss, I would. But no amount of blood will bring my loved ones back. Such things are above even you.” He spat the last words, contempt and anger overtaking sorrow and despair. It is with those last, passionate words that Shamash took notice of the man who’s heart held such a degree of pain and anger as never been felt before. Gazing from his ethereal realm, Shamash is moved to speak with this man. The night air becomes still. All sound ceases, save the rhythmic beating of the man’s heart. “So, you….seek to damn ME?” The voice causes the air to vibrate, the force of the sound pushing against the man, almost driving him to his knees. At first startled by the voice, the man gathers himself, closes his eyes and regains his footing. Standing tall, through clenched teeth the man replies “You are no god of mine. You would see brother smite brother in the name of Justice. Blood for blood. Too much of it has been shed and little has been gained under the laws you provided our people." The sound of thunder is heard in the distance. "Where is the wisdom in your words? How can Salvation be found in the blood of another? How will peace ever be known if violence is the means by which it is sought? How can we transcend the hate, the deceit, the evil that thrives in our world if refuse to move past such ways and embrace more noble aspirations?" The thunder grows nearer, lightning flashes across the night sky. "No. your words do nothing but empower our people to live the way they have for ages. Your “justice” does not encourage the better angels of our nature. We as a people need to be inspired by a god that encourages those things that raise our spirits, feed our souls and rekindle hope in our hearts." The thunder booms overhead. The very ground shakes and the wind begins to howl. The man raises his voice to the heavens. “I denounce you. I will no longer be a slave to your destructive ways and vow to champion hope and mercy among my brothers..among my people. The death of my family WILL have meaning. YOU will not lay claim to them, for a destiny far beyond you welcomes them lovingly for eternity." The thunder grows more violent, each crash answered by blinding bolts of lightning. The sky is awash in an electric storm. "At THIS moment, you cease to inspire ANYTHING worthy of our worship. At THIS time, I vow to never relent in ensuring you cease to exist, you cease to influence those to violence and you CEASE TO EXIST to cause pain and suffering to those that are just and innocent. I swear this in the name of my wife..." The man strikes his fist at the monument before him, thunder and lightning break the sky. Energy starts to course through his body, a low hum setting off small vibrations. His eyes glow like fiery amber. "I do this for my son..." again, the man strikes the monument. The granite giving way to his blows The hum grows and the vibrations intensify. "I do this for MY PEOPLE!!!! !" The sky above shatters in a hail of thunder and lightning...the man strikes the monument..which shatters to pieces. Standing before the rubble is a man transformed, a god reborn. Samson Unleashed Flash forward…. The night is broken by another flash of lightning. The thunder resounds through the dense jungle. The deluge saturates everything. Most of the jungle’s inhabitants find refuge from the downpour. The sounds of the storm send most for cover, instinctively aware of the danger posed by lightning strikes and flash floods. From his perch high in a tree, his golden eyes scan the jungle floor. The warm rain feels good against his naked body. The storm has saturated the air, making it difficult to detect any unusual scents. His ears, however, detected the heavy breathing of something big making its way through the rain. Dismissing the occasional thunder clap, he was able to isolate small seismic tremors accompanying the footfalls of whatever was below. The intensity and spacing of the tremors indicate that whatever generated them was bipedal and enormous. Scanning a clearing below him, Samson slowly brushes his fingers through the unruly, wet hair hanging over his eyes. His vision clear, he blinks to refocus his eyes as the thing enters the clearing below him. A chill runs down Samson’s back. Instinct engages, compelling Samson to remain still. 75 feet below, it stops. The rain runs down in rivulets over its ebon skin. Its eyes closed, it inhales deeply. A low growl rumbles deep in its throat. It stands over 10 feet tall. Powerfully built, his skin shines like polished obsidian in the rain. The creature’s facial features are vaguely humanoid. Hard edged and predatory, his bald head and pointed ears give him a reptilian appearance. Tilting his head, the creature stops. Opening his eyes, revealing a crimson fire within, the creature speaks. “Foolish meat. You believe you can hide from T’Resh, scion of Tiamat?” His words rumble forth, causing the very air to vibrate. Samson holds still. Aware that the Babylonian gods have taken great insult with the manner in which Samson destroyed their power-foci on Earth (the tablet containing the Code of Hammurabi), Sammash (the god of justice) was charged with dispensing divine retribution for Samson’s actions. Sammash unleashed T’Resh, son of Tiamat and destroyer of gods. Samson has spent the past few decades attempting to isolate himself from civilization hoping to keep whatever dangers stalking him away from innocent people. Deciding to keep to the jungles of the dark lands, Samson was free to openly confront any adversary. “Your silence betrays you. I can sense your fear. I expect you’ll be emptying your bowels soon. That saves me from tasting them when I feast on your flesh.” The creatures flashes a smile, white teeth and enlarged canines displayed as a threat. Knowing taunts would not bring Samson from his perch, T’Resh raises a taloned hand. Opening his hand, he displays what lays within his grasp. Samson’s eyes lock on the trinket. The carved lion belonging to his son laying in the creature’s grasp. Samson lost the precious totem years ago, his heart never healing from the disappointment he felt from its loss. Seeing it now before him and in the hands of this monster, Samson wastes no words. With no preamble, Samson launches himself at T’Resh. A roar of rage fills the air as Samson descends, arms outstretched before him, fingers ready to rend his enemy to pieces……